DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) This grant proposal represents the 5 renewal (26 1h year) of our Institution's Training Program in Lung Biology. Since the last renewal we have added two new pathways for doctoral degrees for pre-doctoral students (Immunology and M.D./PhD), three new formal post-doctoral degree programs (Ph.D. in biomedical sciences, M.P.H. in Epidemiology, and CREST program in translational medicine), and outstanding senior faculty in vascular biology of nitric oxide, biophysics of membrane lipids, auto-immunity, genetics, bio-engineering, and transgenic technologies. The goal of this program is to attract and then train outstanding young scientists in fields related to lung biology and diseases. We propose to accomplish this by providing formal course work, doctoral degree programs, and laboratory based training in five major disciplines of lung biology: Immunology of Lung Defense Mechanisms and Inflammation, Developmental Biology of the Airways and Lung Vasculature, Pulmonary Vascular Biology, Lung Matrix Biology, and Genetics and Epidemiology of Lung Diseases. Predoctoral students accepted in the M.D./Ph.D. Medical School Program or the Biochemistry or Immunology (either Microbiology or Pathology) Ph.D. Graduate programs are offered two to four years of directed study through course work and then thesis mentorship with Pulmonary Training Grant faculty to gain expertise in research related to one of the disciplines noted above. Post-doctoral M.D. trainees accepted into our Clinical Pulmonary Fellowship who express interest in pursuing careers in science participate in three to four years of research post-doctoral fellowship in one of the disciplines noted. During that time, they may elect any of three formal training programs: a Ph.D. program in Biomedical Sciences sponsored by the Department of Medicine; an M.P.H. degree program in Lung epidemiology or genetics sponsored by the School of Public Health; or enrollment in our CREST program in translational medicine. Our central training facility, the endowed Pulmonary Center along with our training partners in the Biochemistry and Immunology has trained over 45 doctoral students and 110 post-doctoral fellows over the past 25 years in disciplines related to lung diseases. Our graduates include 8 current or former Academic Chiefs of Pulmonary Medicine, two Chairs in Medicine, numerous Professors of Medicine, and national leaders in every field of Pulmonary Science.